Changer of Tides
by NatNatWriter
Summary: Sequel to Stopping the Rain from Falling. Life had finally settled down in the small town of Forks and Edward and Bella were on the fast track to their future. However, when Amias comes to Bella in a dream telling her that a rogue Phoenix is hiding in Forks, it isn't so peaceful after all.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Hey guys sorry about the format problem, I would have dealt with it sooner but I was ill yesterday. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**

_"Don't wait around for Prince Charming. Go out and look for him. The poor idiot is probably stuck in a tree or something." - Unknown_

Chapter 1

It had been nearly three months since the war with the Newborn Vampires and Christmas had already been and gone, taking the snow with it. Bella was thankful for that because even though she loved Edward and didn't mind the coldness of his skin, she still hated the wet snow that came with winter. Finally, a sense of peace enveloped the small town of Forks. The rain poured as it always did and the teenagers still saw their lives as boring, wishing for the day they eventually escaped.

In fact the only thing that had changed about Forks over these last months was the relations between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen family; the two groups were now able to freely travel and protect on the other's land, no longer living with the shadow of death if they crossed their border.

However, for Bella, it felt this was the calm before the storm. A build up for something to come crashing down. It was like an itch that couldn't be scratched, like a shadow in the corner of her eye.

Bella didn't have any evidence to support this uneasy feeling. Edward had even asked her to marry him a week ago.

The proposal was in the meadow, the same place he had asked her in her dream. Except this time there were two key differences: instead of completely refusing him she said 'yes' and instead of Edward giving Bella the condition she was the one to ask Edward for a proper Honeymoon.

**FLASHBACK**

It was one of the rare sunny days that occurred in Forks and the sun bathed the entire meadow in its warm light. The ever present clouds had vanished from the sky as if they had never existed, leaving nothing but an azure blue.

"Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked with a smile, holding out a box with his Grandmother's ring inside.

"Of course I will," she gushed, pulling him into a kiss. This was how it was supposed to be. Edward's cold, tantalizing lips upon her warm ones. This time Edward wasn't afraid of her kisses because her scent no longer drove him into a craze. Now all they needed was Renesme. They beautiful baby girl. "But I want to do it properly. . ." This caused Edward to raise his eyebrow in question. "Edward, I want a Honeymoon, one that comes with the complete human experience."

"No!" was the first thing that he had said. "No, Bella. I could hurt you, I could-"

"Edward, you won't hurt me. You didn't in my dream, why would you now?"

Bella took Edward's face in her hands; he looked so broken as he pleaded with her. "Why, Bella? Why would you risk it? I could hurt you."

"Please, Edward. Trust me," said Bella thinking of Renesme. "Please."

Drawing in a deep breath, Edward gave up, "Okay."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I will have to tell the Clearwaters soon, she thought as pain coursed through her heart. There was no Charlie this time. This time around Bella didn't have to worry about Edward getting a bullet in his chest or her dad forbidding her to stay away from him. Sometimes, Bella could still hear him in her mind. When she came back from school, she would sometimes hear him greeting her or when she would walk past the diner she could recall him ordering a burger and fries.

Yes, the pain and sorrow were still there, but it was getting better. She was getting better.

Bella jumped when someone suddenly knocked at the front door of the Clearwater's house. Sue was at work, and Seth, Leah and Harry were at Sam's house for a pack meeting.

Slowly Bella walked to the door and opened it. There on the porch stood Edward, who smiled lazily back at her. She didn't know why but every time he smiled like that her heart would skip a beat.

"'Morning Love, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab a jacket." Bella moved as quickly as she could, stumbling as her foot caught on an invisible obstacle. She could vaguely hear Edward's quiet chuckle and by the time she was walking out of the house Bella's face was flashed with embarrassment as she cursed her legendary clumsiness.

Outside was chilly, bitter and wet, in other words an ordinary day for Forks. The rain poured down drenching everything insight, including Ms. Dakota's dog, which looked more like a drowned rat after an hour in that weather.

Bella followed Edward to his silver Volvo, where he opened the passenger door and helped her in. They drove the normal fifteen minutes to the Cullen house, making small talk along the way.

"Do you think it will work?" Bella asked, nervous about the fact that maybe her idea would be useless.

"I think it is a great idea, Bella. As for it not working, I guess we will just have to find out; Jasper needs this."

Bella nodded, frowning slightly. She had wanted to find a way to help Jasper control his blood lust since he was the one that struggled with it the most. However, it was more of a hypothesis than an actual working idea. The aim was to mix human blood with a substance that was odorless and would cause a vampire pain upon consuming it, this should in turn have an effect much like Pavlov's dog, except instead of connecting a ringing bell to dinner it will connect pain to drinking human blood. Although there was a possibility that it could cause him pain while drinking animal blood as well.

"And if it doesn't? What if it works a little too well and Jasper associates all blood with pain?" Bella asked, but Edward didn't have time to answer as he pulled up beside the Cullen house. She could hear the crunch of bark and stone underneath the tires.

Only seconds after Bella had gotten out of the car she was tackled by the petite form of her best friend, Alice. "Don't worry, Bella," she whispered. "It will work." That was all the reassurance Bella needed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warning

**Sorry, I have absolutely no excuse for not up-dating in a while. In fact it was so long ago that I had to re-read the whole series. However, finally, hear is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think and if you have anything you would like to add to the story then I would love to hear it, especially if they help me make my chapters longer. So, please review!**

_"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."_

_― Mae West_

**Chapter 2**

As Bella walked into the Cullen's house she saw that the lights were turned on, chasing away the shadows caused by the grey clouds that rested above the small town of Forks. Nervousness crept into her stomach making it churn. Then she was suddenly surrounded by strong, concret arms.

"Alice!" Bella gasped, "Can't... Breath..."

"Oops, sorry," the black haired pixie grinned as she finally released Bella.

Taking in some much needed breath, Bella felt a flash of annoyance as she saw that in the corner of her eye Edward held a smug expression. Or maybe it was pride, she wasn't sure. However, she did know that Edward had seen something in Alice's mind and he did not look like he was going to share it.

"Don't worry, Bella, it will work," reassured Alice. Then she turned away from the pair and began to skip into the kitchen. As the black haired vampire reached the doorway her head suddenly snapped back to them. "Well... Are you coming?"

This comment caused Bella to grumble quietly under her breath, which cause all of the Cullen's except for Alice to chuckle at her comment.

As Bella and Edward slowly walked towards the kitchen, where, Bella had no doubt, the experiment was about to take place. The hard wood floor caused her foot steps to ring unbearably loud when compared to Edwards silent movements. If she was in any other vampires house, it would be like a delivery man announcing that dinner had arrived.

As they turned the corner, Bella saw Jasper sat on a high steel chair in the center of the kitchen. His legs open as all men tended to sit, his back tense and straight when he smelt her nearby.

"Bella, I'm glad you came," Esme greeted the pale, brown haired human with a smile that make she bronze eyes light up.

"Me too," Bella replied with her own smile.

Then Carlisle moved swiftly around one of the oak wood and black marble counters. In one of his hands he held a syringe containing Sue's blood, which she reluctantly donated to help Jasper as the blood was better fresh. Bella wished that it was her blood that was used, but Amias Bella's shield prevents the Cullen's from smelling it. In Carlisle's other hand, he held a tube of something that made Bella cringe. It was a scentless, acidic poison that Carlisle himself developed for this cause. It was something that would cause a vampire pain if touched, but after the vampire healed it would have been like the pain had never happen.

Bella had learnt about this in a Psychology book. It was called classical conditioning. When Carlisle combines the poison with her blood and Jasper attempts to feed on it, it will cause him pain. Eventually, like Pavlov's dogs, Jasper will associate human blood with pain and therefore be able to resist it easily. However, there are so many things that could go wrong with this plan, there are so many factors. For instance, Jasper maybe be only conditioned to feel pain with Sue's blood. Or he could have been conditioned so extensively that Jasper would associate all blood with pain, not just human.

So, as Bella watched she began to bite her lip nervously, whilst Alice and Edward calmly stood at her sides. She knew that it was for her own safety, in case Jasper snapped at suddenly came after a source of better human blood. Edward had been trying to convince her not to come, but Bella need to see what would happen for herself. Thankfully, the Edward in reality did not coddle her like the Edward in her dream did.

"Everyone ready," Carlisle said seriously. The family nodded.

With vampire speed and grace, Carlisle injected Sue's blood into the poison and handed it to Jasper, who's eyes had already darkened with tell tale signs of hunger.

Gazing fixated at him, Bella still chewed her lower lip, not even noticing how raw it was becoming.

The room was silent as Jasper stared at the tube of blood and poison, it was obvious that it was taking every ounce of his will power to know withstand the blood. Then in a blur of motion Jasper gulped down the blood, and hissing with pain as he lay on the floor.

Tears blurred Bella's eyes as she saw one of the people that she considered a brother in pain. Edward seeing her tears quickly wiped them away, murmuring to her about how it would be okay and that this was only the beginning. She knew that he was right but she didn't like it.

"Okay," Carlisle said firmly. "Now that we know it works, we will give it to Jasper three times a day. However everyone's feeding routine needs to stay the same. As Bella told us, because Jasper is an empath he feels our hunger in addition to our own, so he will need to feel it as much as possible. Hopefully, we will see some chance soon."

It was about half and hour later when Jasper finally managed to get up off the floor, gasping for breath. However, after another ten minutes, he was perfectly health patting a weeping Bella awkwardly on the back as she cried into his chest. Bella really didn't like that fact that he was going to be in pain and it was her idea that caused it.

This was how the next week went, with Jasper participating in the experiment three times a day. However, Jasper has yet to resist the blood, despite that fact that he holds out from drinking it slightly longer every time.

So, on a Saturday night, Bella lay down in her bed with Edward beside her. She realized that she was getting used to the sense of peace that had finally surround her life ever since she was attacked. She had no rogue vampires after her and no werewolves fighting for her humanity. It was nice.

Little did Bella know that as she slipped off into sleep, that she would dream. Her dream will be like the ones she has had a handful of times before. The ones where Amias would visit her...

"Bella," Amais whispered in the brown haired girls mind. "Bella, I must warn you. Teivel, is close. Teivel can sense my presence around you. Do not let your guard down."

**Review please! I'm sorry for not updating quicker :'(**


End file.
